Cardfight Vanguard Begien
by BlasterDark64
Summary: hey
1. Chapter 2

**Vanguard Legends Begin episode 2 Vanguard**

**Recap of the last episode**

**Flare said:hmm so this is I think i will go in and find out what is it like.**

**End of Recap**

**Flare said:**Wow so this is CardCapial looks like a cool place and many people are playing a game.

**Stranger saidrainf : **Hey are you a new to CardCapial. My name is shin.I am the manager and owner of CardCapital.

**Shin said: **This is the _assistant Misaki Tokura. Misaki is also my ,s the assistant cat is encharge of the store when the _

_Manager and the assistant will busy or not assistant cat will look out for the store._

_SHhin_** said:**So are you here to bye some trading card game booster packs,decks or just play.

**Flare said:**Uu... huh...trading card game?

**Shin said:**I see this must be your first time in a cardshop,and ever hearing the word trading card game am i right?

**Flare said:** Yes by the way my name is Flare!

**Shin** said:_Well Flare trading card game or for short tcg,trading card games are cardgames were you built a deck with different kinds of you built a deck you go head on in battle with your friend playing the same tcg card game you tcg card game has different rules to follow_

_**Flare said:**__All right i think i get it._

_**Shin said: **__Flare the most popular card game that mostly everyone in the world plays Cardfight vanguard these day._

**Flare said:**Cardfight vanguard i wonder is it really that fun to play while just one way to find out.

**Flare said:**Hey manager i think i would like to start playing cardfight vanguard.

**Shin said:**All right here pick one of these 4 trail decks,The holly warrior swords,The raging dragon Empire,Golden Mechanical Soldier,ot

Maiden Princess of the Cherry your choice.

**Flare said:**Whats a trail deck?

**Shin said:**They are reconstructed decks made by other people like newbies or any other cardfighter.

**Flare said:**Oh i think i get whats a Cardfighter.

**Shin said:**There are people who play vanguard now pick your choice

**Flare said :**Ok i pick the raging dragon empire.

**Shin said:**All right that would be 100 zenny. When i was about to pay.I heard a voices of people playing vanguard.

**Stranger said:**This is the end of the line i am about to ride to the next grade right now. Fainlturn.I stand and draw Reduce this world to ashes with your Opocalypect flame Ride The Vanguard,**DragonicOverlord.**The other stranger was shaking in fear i had no idea why.

**Stranger said:**Go atteck **DragonicOverlord.** **Eternal flame.**

**Strangers Opponent said:**Ahhhh screaming in fear and i had no idea why.

**Stranger friend said:**Hey kai winning match's as usual have you even last a match since you got back.

**kai said:**No not yet Miwa.

**Miwa said: **Nice hey is any of your shop reglurs better in vanguard then this guy.

**Misaki said:**Don,t know don,t care.

**Miwa said:**Well if she can,t decide i will kai,s the best.

**Stranger said:**Hey man he,s not that great i almost had him.

**Miwa said:**Nice try loser!

**Stranger said:**Why you!while trying to go forth and hit hmm but his friend grabbed him.

**Stranger said:**Hey Morikawa clam down man.

**Morikawa said:**let go the same time i walked over to kai and said.

**Flare said: **Please will you teach me how to play vanguard.i said bowing down in respect.

**End of this capter the next one will have a Cardfight.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Cardfight vanguard begins episode 3**

****Kai said: search your deck for a grade 0 unit with nothing on the right top corner in the red circle the red circle is known as the vanguard circle.

Kai said:they are called are starting vanguards the word vanguard means the one that leads the said:The vanguard leads the way.

kai said:before the battle begins picture it we are on the planet cray a planet smiler to earth but instead of people leaving at this planet there are msytical creatures and humens called form different types of groups called clans.

kai said We are just spirits in this planet cray the planets in this form there are only two powers available to us.

the first power which is available to us is to posses the units those units that we merge with are called our vanguards,

morikawa said: oh really?.Miwa said: dude and izaki was laughing a little. (Back to the cardfight)Now the second power of our spirit form is to call the units which are in our decks.

But first we have to draw our starting hands the cards you draw can both attack and defend for you. kai said: got all that

Flare said: Yes i did

Kai said: all right then lets filp over our starting vanguards and take place own planet and I said in the same time. Stand up the Vanguard!,**Lizard Runner, !**

**Kai **said: this must mean your running a trail kagero deck, Raging dragon empire am i right he said in a cooled hearted toon. Flare said :Well that's for you find out and me to know.

Kai said : I will take the first turn this way it would be easier for me to explain the rules as we go. Flare said : Fine. kai said:All right then.

Now in the start of a players turn the players who turn it is gets to draw a card. Kai drew his 6 card. Now once the player draws a card that player can promote his vanguard by a unit with no less then one grade above.

**Kai** said: I ride the vanguard **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr power 8000 shield 5000.** A red glow appeared on **Lizard Runner, Undeux**

and ** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr ** appeared.

Kai said : Now i call the **Flame of Hope,Aermo.**A blue glow appered and **Flame of Hope,Aermo **appeared after it vanished .Now with them I atteck

Flare looked worried expect the player taking the first turn can,t atteck so i will pass it over to you Flare

**Kai **

_Front row units_

empty/Bhar/empty

Back row

empty/Hope/empty

Damage=0

hand=4

Flare said all drew his 6 card.I ride **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr power 8000 sheild 5000. A red glow appeared over ** **Lizard Runner, Undeux ** and **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** appeared.

Kai said:When you prompt your vanguard you can call upon lower or equal grade units to the battle right i call **The** **Flame of Hope,Aermo **a blue glow appeared on the planet cray and **The ** **Flame of Hope,Aermo.**

Kai said:Your going to attack said: Yes now with a boost from **The Flame of Hope,Aermo Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **attacks your vanguard.

Kai said all right the atteck goes through now when your oppents attacks hits the vanguard the person who vanguard was hited

has to reveal the top card of his deck and put it in his or hers damage is the damage from that attack. Dragon Monk, Goku **No trigger.**

kai said:If you are able to give me 5 more damage then my forces will vanish from the planet cray in other words I lose.

Does it all make said its good to see you are catching up.

**Flare**

_Front row_

_empty/Bahr/emty_

_Back row_

_empty/Flame of hope/empty_

_damage=0_

_Hand=4_

_Kai said;Well its my turn i stand and draw I rideDragon Knight, Nehalem and call Embodiment of Armor, Bahr RIDE The Vanguard. Miwa said: No more mister nice guy said: hah flare,s doomed anled Izaki started laughing a little again (Back to the cardfight)_

_Now i attack your vanguard with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr.Flare said looking worried:Wait but if this atteck goes through now you will be able to atteck me with the Dragon Knight, Nehalem afterwords_

_Kai said:yes but you can weaken your oppents atteck by guarding with a unit which has a shield in the middle left of the card which is lower or equal grade then your said:Fine i guard it with Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa._

_kai said great the sheild is combined with the power of your vanguard Bhar,s power isn,t high enough to break through but now that unit you guarded with has to go to the drop zone.I Puted Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa to the drop zone._

_Now with a boost with Flame of Hope, Aermo Dragon Knight, Nehalem attacks your vanguard!I don,t guard. Not that i need but i will check for a drive trigger Wyvern Strike, Tejas No trigger check Wyvern Guard, Barri.OK now its your turn._

_**kai**_

_**Front row **_

**_empty_**_**/dragonknight/bhar**_

_**back row**_

_**emty/flame of hope/emty**_

_**damage=Dragon Monk, Goku**_

_**Hand=5**_

_**Flare said:akk right i stand and drew his 4 card.I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem**__ and call__** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**_

and Lizard Soldier, Ganlu two glows appeared and after they vanished Lizard Soldier, Ganlu and _**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**_ appeared.

I atteck your vanguard with _**Dragon Knight, Nehalem**_also a boost form Flame of Hope, Aermo.Kai said no guard: drive check **_Dragon Knight, Nehalem no trigger_**!

Kai said:checking the damage trigger check! Dragon_Knight,_Aleph **no trigger.**Flare said:Now with a boost form Lizard Soldier, Ganlu

_**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**_ attacks your vanguard.

Kai said: Well i can,t let you i guard with Flame of Hope, Aermo.Well in that case i end my turn i said in in was thinking in his mind but i did deal him 1 damage if we keep trading damage like this i just barely win.

Kai said:Why do you look so relived did you seriously think i would let you end it like for your final lesson kid.I stand and draw. I call Wyvern Strike, Tejas and Wyvern Strike, Jarran behind glows appeared and when they vanished Wyvern Strike, Jarran and Wyvern Strike, Tejas appeared.

Kai said;Now picture it the assault which i am going to I attack Your Bhar with my Bhar.I guard with Lizard Soldier, Ganlu he appered and bhar slashed true him and he vanished in blue spark less.

Now with a boost form Wyvern Strike, Jarran my Wyvern Strike, Tejas attacks your vanguard. Flare said:I can,t stop that. Kai said:Thats right these two get a special bones for supporting each other an extra 4000 power bones total power 18000. damage trigger check **Bhar no trigger.**

**Flare said:**Guess we are tied huh.

Kai said:Who said that i was finished now with a boost Flame of Hope, Aermo Dragon Knight, Nehalem attecks your vanguard.I said:Over 16000!

Kai said you sure thats all drive trigger check Embodiment of Thar but just look at whats in the this mark is on a card you draw it gives power 5000+ to the unit of your choice and increases the damage by 1 point until end of effects of trigger go to my vanguard.

I pictured it Dragon Knight, Nehalem attecked we with a purple flare hited my Dragon Knight, Nehalem and the earth rised and formed a wall.I screamed and was about to fell down but miwa and izaki grabbed me.

Kai said: I see you pictured it this is true vanguard.I thought in mind 4 damage just like that.I drew my next card and stayed selinet

**end of episode**


	3. Chapter 1

Hey i am fixing this story.

Trading card games or TCG card games are being played all over the world. They quickly become a part of our lives. One specifically and thats

Vanguard. I never thought a card game could change my life forever.

Well it all started like this:Note in season 2 of story everything will not be like he will be telling a story of the I would

that story which its currently under motion.

Aichi sendu was born in japan and moved away to Los Angles and moved back to japan in hitsu city. Which you will see in further of the story.

Aichi sendu,s past.

He was a timid and shy boy nd always got bullied and beaten up by people mostly want home with scars and injury's and would always lie to her mother about how he got them.

Well his whole life changed after on his way to school he had those injury's as usual and then he met a boy who looked brave and confident with a big smile on his face.

The boy saw Aichi and ran our to him and said: Hey did you lose a fight or something he said with a smile. Aichi ignored the boy and walked forth with his face down.

The boy said:When he jumed forth to him and then said to cheer him up. Here i want you to have this Aichi saw a warrior with a white helmet and armor with a white sword also his armor sword and had blue lines on them. and his sword and armor had red stones on them .

The boy said:Picture it your on a planet named Cray As big and strong as blaster blade to protect.I can get i can,t Aichi said:

The boy said: Well not in first sight i guess but if you keep trying you will become strong as blaster blade one day. Aichi said: But who will i protect anyway.

The boy said: Anyone you want besides this card is your now the royal paladin Blaster the way my name is kai Tosiki. Well my name is Aichi Sendu.

Kai said: Well i got to go Aichi Sendu but i have to go beye.

Ever since that day he wanted nothing more then to fight him in a Vanguard fight. So he started building his own deck to face him one days after he finished his deck he found out he moved away!

Now this story begins in delta air port in los Angels. Now we turn our attention to a 15/2 year old boy. The name of the boy is Aichi Sendu. He wears a red sweater and over that he wears a blue jacket with black lines and jeans (I can,t describe the color so that it).

Caption said: We will be landing at Hitsu City. which is at japan airline shortly buckle your seat belts in because were about to land.5 mins later.

Aichi and his family took their luggage and got out off the air plain soon as possible. Then Aichi took out his deck with the name vanguard on it .

A few hours later:

I at my new the moving people helped to get the stuff in the house and i did to after that.

also did i metion i have a little sister named emi but she doesn,t act like a little sister. Instead she acts like a mom . Here,s the thing she wakes me up and drags me out when i don,t want to go to school.

She brings my breakfast to me usually which My mother helped her make most of the time. She is also often worried about me and she always scolds

me.

Aichi,s mother said: Its time to go to sleep you have school tommorrow i have every thing ready the uniform also. Hearing that Aichi quickly want to sleep.

The Next Day:

Emi said: Hey Aichi raise and shine you got school Everything goes after what i said about his usual routine in school mornings. Emi was looking for Aichi.

Emi said: Hey Aichi you got school she said while walking towards Aichi room she opened the door to Aichi room and saw Aichi there hiding.

Emi draged Aichi out of his room and then outside of the house

Aichi said bye to his mother and sister and want to school

**In school**

**Class teacher said:**We have a new student today his name is Aichi Sendu

Well thats the end of the first chapter i am still fixing the other chapters.


End file.
